


Trick Or Treat?

by TheMirkyKing



Series: The Forest is Dark and Dangerous. [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flirting, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Possible Character Death, Sexual Humor, Some humor (I hope), reference to drinking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Just a small Barduil drabble for Halloween.





	Trick Or Treat?

“What does a vampire have to do to get a drink around here?” 

Bard jumped at the deep voice from behind him, whipping around to stare in shock at a tall (and incredibly gorgeous) man leaning against the wall of the alley, eyeing him intently. 

“Christ! You scared me half to death!” Bard exhaled, hand to pumping heart. Bard glanced around in confusion. How had he missed seeing him? He had checked before going out to toss the trash in the dumpster and he could have sworn there was no one loitering around. While the bar wasn’t in a seedy part of town, Bard didn’t fancy having to deal with wino’s or worse; that could be waiting for someone not paying attention to come out and get jumped. Not that Bard would mind getting jumped by the sexy creature before him!

“My apologies,” the man said, bowing low, long hair falling over his broad shoulders like molten silver. He flashed Bard a rather toothy smile as he righted himself. “I wouldn’t want that!” 

Bard laughed at the gesture, any unease was quickly forgotten as the man stepped closer. The man was pale in the washed out streetlight, but his eyes shown bright as he watched Bard, red lips parting to display sharp incisors. The clothing he wore looked like he had stepped out of some Victorian novel and fit him beautifully. 

“I got to say, that’s the best vampire costume I have seen tonight!” Bard exclaimed. “Those are amazing fangs, they almost look real!” 

The man’s smile widened at the comment and he playfully flicking his tongue against them. “I have to take great care them. Flossing after every meal is very important!” He said winking at Bard. 

“So how about it Bard?” The man asked, “Just a quick sip?”

“I don’t…” Bard began before blurting out in surprise, “Hey! How do you know my name?”

The man reached out with one long, sharp nailed finger to tap Bard’s chest, “Say so, right there!” The man chuckled. “I’m Thranduil by the way.” 

Bard felt his face flush at tapping on the name tag still there. Bard gave a lopsided grin, feeling foolish. He was still in his uniform, his boss hadn’t let anyone dress up for Halloween, and he hadn’t changed yet. 

“Now, how about that drink?” Thranduil asked again. Bard hesitated. Thranduil didn’t seem drunk even if he had obviously come from a party. 

“I’ll be quick!” Thranduil promised. “I’ll be in and out, unless you would like me to linger…” Thranduil licked his bottom lip, eyes crawling over Bard, “and make it worth you bother.” Bard was happy that he still wore an apron that hid his instant hard on. 

Bard glanced at his watch, just after 1am. The bar was closed and technically he shouldn’t let anyone in…

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” Bard finally said.

“Well…maybe a little…” Thranduil purred seductively, wetting his lips again. That did it! Fuck his boss, he would deal with any fall out if he got caught, it would be worth it for one night with the sexiest man he had even met. 

Bard bit his lip, raising a brow coyly at the blonde. Thranduil’s smile became sly as Bard backed away, following slowly, eyes practically devouring him. Bard reached the back door and paused before opening it. He could see that Thranduil was just as eager as he was, yet he was feeling cheeky and it was Halloween after all….

“What the magic word?” Bard teased. Thranduil stopped short, face puzzled for a moment before compression dawned and he smirked at Bard as he said “Please!” 

Bard tisked tisked, shaking his head sadly. “Close but no cigar.” 

“Pretty please?” Thranduil huffed, slightly annoyed. 

“Wrong again!” Bard snorted and rolled his eyes. “Come on!” Bard gestured at Thranduil’s clothing. Thranduil frowned briefly before a long "Aaahh" came out, realizing what Bard was getting at.

“Trick or Treat!” Thranduil exclaimed.

“There we go!” Bard chortled as he pulled open the door, waving for Thranduil to enter. “I think I have the perfect treat for you!” 

“Indeed you do,” Thranduil softly muttered as he brushed past him. As Bard turned, Thranduil was on him in a flash, pinning him up against the wall. “But I am afraid the Trick is on you!” 

Bard’s cry of terror was caught in his throat by razor sharp fangs that sank in and drank deep the crimson flow of life’s wine...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are a treat for me!
> 
> There's a small doodle of Thranduil that caused me to want to write this drabble, if interested it's on my tumblr blog, TheMirkyKIng :D


End file.
